


Just a moment

by CoarsePythagoras



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Car Accidents, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoarsePythagoras/pseuds/CoarsePythagoras





	1. Chapter 1

" Just a moment please" . The woman's soft voice echoed throughout the foyer silencing the crowd of people waiting for the flight to land. " Flight 263 will be landing shortly, we are sorry for the long wait." Mark's face beamed with excitement. Today was the day, the day he would finally be able to see his boyfriend Jack. It felt like an eternity since he had last seen the green haired man's bright optimistic smile. Mark could already feel the lust in his soul raging trying to crawl out. Mark had chosen the spot he knew Jack would find easily it was the exact spot he stood when Jack first came to visit him, the exact spot where Mark fell in love. After what seemed like a millennia of waiting he finally saw the green fluff he knew all to well. Trying to hide his excitement he watched as Jack descended the escalator with his same optimistic smile that Mark had taken in on that fateful first meeting and never forgot. " Markimoo!" Jack's thick Irish accent rang out like a bell signalling the end of a school day. Upon hearing the familiar voice Mark ran in the direction of the voice. "Jackaboy!" Mark screamed as he pulled the other man in for a tight hug. He looked up slowly so that his dark brown eyes met the others vibrant blue eyes both men gazed into each other for minutes each man could see the lust brimming and before they knew it they were sharing a passionate kiss in which they only pulled away for breath.


	2. A moment they wished to forget

They entered the airport car park wide grins spread across their faces. They were finally together and they were ecstatic. Both boys could barely stop looking on each other. It took all of Mark’s will power to keep focused on the road although even that seemed a challenge. Both boys were just enjoying having each others company that they failed to notice the black ford focus abruptly swerving towards them. “Hey Mark that car is getting really out of control I think the driver may be drunk.”  
“I'm sure we’ll be fine so don't worry Jackaboy.”  
“hmm OK Markimoo, remember I...” before Jack could finish his sentence the ford focus suddenly accelerated straight into the front right of Mark’s car pinning Jack to the seat and causing his head to jerk back violently and smash against the glass. 

“JACK!!” Mark’s voice strained over the sound of the cars impact not only had a drunk driver hit them they had run them into a tree. After grinding to a halt he tried to move but a striking pain in his leg forced him down looking down he noticed a shard of the broken wind-shield embedded in his thigh. Looking to his right all he could see was Jack’s blood stained unconscious body. Looking around Mark feebly called out for help. But nobody came. Reaching for his cell phone he dialled 911 within minutes he could hear the blazing sirens of the ambulance his leg was killing him but his only concern was for Jack, he could see that his boyfriend was deteriorating and fast he had become pale so pale. Soon the ambulance workers had managed to pull Jack from wreckage and both men were on their way to the hospital. 

Jack had been in the operating theatre for what seemed to Mark like forever Jack had sustained some head injuries and it was discovered that he was bleeding internally. Despite several nurses telling him that he should sit down the brown haired man couldn't help but worry for his soulmate. It wasn't long until Tyler and Ethan rushed to Mark’s side. They had just returned from their honeymoon and were extremely tired. After a while Jack was wheeled out of the theatre into a room before they could visit the doctor told them the devastating news that Mark couldn't bear when Jack eventually woke up it was most likely that he would have amnesia for a while. 

It had been several hours since Jack had been placed into the room Tyler and Ethan had since returned home but Mark was in the same place sitting next to Jacks bed watching him a frown of worry spread across his face. Suddenly Mark looked up with a jolt he could see Jack’s eyes begin to open his frown of worry turned to a look of hope as he looked deep into Jack’s bright blue eyes. “JACK!” Mark’s voice echoed through Jack’s ears. “You’re awake.”


	3. A moment he wished he'd remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay school's kept me busy and my laptop decided to break. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if you have any suggestions for ships that i can write about comment them below. Enjoy

“Do I know you?” Jack’s words ricochet through Mark’s ears directly into his heart and soul Marks once hopeful face morphed into disappointment and anguish. His bright brown eyes that were once burning with hope had become dull and drained of life. “Sean, it’s me Mark. You’re Mark” Mark’s once soft voice had become lost, entangled in grief over the loss of all of their precious memories in Jack’s mind.  
“I… I… I’m sorry I can’t remember anything.” Jack’s often-chirpy voice filled with sadness a sadness in which mark had never seen, a sadness that made mark angry at himself for allowing this to happen to his love.

“I don’t even know where I live or why I’m here? Judging by my accent I would guess I’m Irish and lived in Ireland at some point.” Mark could hear a sense of underlying sadness in his lover’s voice. “Yeah you are Irish, your name is Sean William McLoughlin. You used to live in Ireland in a little log cabin before moving into another house with some friends. Most recently you have moved to Brighton in England.” Mark tried as hard as he could to explain most of Jack’s life; he even played a couple of Jack’s videos in a futile attempt to jog his memory. 

“Ok, thanks for telling me a bit about myself but I don’t get why I’m here in America or what happened here and who you are?” The last syllables of Jack’s question sent shock waves down Mark’s spine, the dark haired man took deep hitched breaths as he composed himself and answered the man’s question. “ You came to visit me as we haven’t seen each other in person for six months we were gonna celebrate our three year anniversary together that’s in three weeks. On the way back from the airport a drunk driver hit us and we were run of the road and hit a tree.” Mark’s breathing increased as he remembered the terrible events that caused his boyfriend to lose his memory in the first place. “ Thank you but you never told me who you are.” Jack’s sweet voice pondered as he struggled to remember Mark’s deep voice. “ U… um my name is Mark Edward Fischbach and I was born in Hawaii I started a YouTube channel titled Markiplier when I used to live in Ohio, I then moved to LA. I… I’m also your boyfriend.” Mark’s voice faltered and changed into an expression of pure sadness.

“Oh well thank you for telling me that Mark you should go home and get some rest visiting hours our almost open. Feel free to come visit me in the morning.” Jack slowly looked up at Mark with eyes that pleaded for him to go away. “Ok Jack I’ll see you tomorrow.” As soon as Mark got home he flung himself onto his bed and cried he cried until he could barely breathe. The house was eerily silent with no sounds except that of the clock, even Chica was quiet. Mark slowly got of the bed and went into the kitchen that’s when he noticed the taunting gleam of the knife in the holder. He steadily picked it out from the holder and slowly dug the blade into his tender flesh and skin, he could feel the soothing pain of the crimson ribbons dance up his arm. This was his punishment for Jacks pain.


	4. A moment that shapes the past

Mark had gradually stopped visiting Jack, in fact he had stopped visiting everyone. Everyone had noticed severe changes in his behavior, Jack however saw them first hand anytime Mark would come visit Jack noticed rows of scars each one fresher than the next. He would always feel a strange feeling resonating within him one that compelled him to run his fingers over his scars and try to make the pain go away. He wished he could remember why this feeling was so strong.

Mark lied awake rows of scars lined his arms, an illustration of the pain suffered by his love. He looked at the date, it was tomorrow the day they met, the day they fell in love. He gradually sat up and paced around his room, all he could think about was the first date they ever went on. They went to a little restaurant down town. Mark could remember it clear as day , it was a beautiful day, flowers were blooming birds were singing the whole world was alive with colour and sound. He remembered entering through the door and taking in all the quaint aesthetically pleasing features of the restaurant. Mark had ordered the steak and chips whilst Jack had gone with the classy option of pizza the food that they had eaten was delicious. The last thing he remembered from that date was Jack’s warmth as they embraced in a passionate kiss.


	5. A moment can last a lifetime

Mark snapped out of his daydream, his bed void of his love. He looked at the clock “10:30” it was the day, the day of their anniversary and the day Jack would be released from hospital. Mark looked over to his right his gaze fell upon the dusty picture frame. A photo from a forgotten time. It was Jack and Mark in the snow a face of joy and excitement plastered on each of the boy’s faces.

He sluggishly arose from his bed, “God how long have I been laying down.” he thought. Mark stretched and click all of his joints and muscles. He went to the shower letting the hot steamy water engulf his thoughts Jack that was all he could think about. Mark hurried back to his room and changed into a new outfit. He picked up a green flannel shirt. It was the shirt Jack had given him for his birthday. The man looked in the mirror his old vibrant red hair was gone and now only a faded shell remained of his old hair in fact is whole body and soul was faded. Mark placed down a bowl of dog food for Chica and walked out the door. The wind whipped through the house as he closed the door blowing a single piece of paper on his coffee table. He began walking towards his destination glancing back at his house for the final time.  
Jack had already packed what little remained of his stuff after the wreck. He was glad that his camera had miraculously survived the crash he knew it was expensive and he had hoped to start recording videos when he got back home. Who knows maybe it would help him remember. Jack was disheartened that Mark hadn't come to say goodbye to him he had decided to cut his trip short. He knew that this day would be hard for both him and Mark. Jack was extremely upset that he could remember all of the times that he sent with Mark and the fact that it was their anniversary made everything worse. 

Jack left the hospital and walked towards the direction of the bridge near the airport. Jack walked quickly, he could feel a sense of dread in his gut as he neared the bridge. In the distance he could see the familiar figure and red hair of Mark just a short distance away staring into the water. Suddenly Jack saw Mark climb onto the ledge, his legs immediately started moving on their own in a run towards Mark. Jack jumped of the bridge after his soulmate constantly screaming his name.  
“Mark!” Mark opened his eyes to see Jack jumping after him instinctively he reached out his hand which Jack gripped tight and embraced him. Time slowed as they slowly feel. “J… Jack why?” Mark questioned. “You remember before the crash I never finished my sentence.”

“W… what…” Mark was interrupted my the warmth of Jacks lips on his own. Jack pulled away from Mark and stared at him with his bright blue eyes as he whispered “I remember everything.” That was the last thing Mark heard before both boys were swallowed up by the icy water. Mark and Jack smiled as they were taken by deaths warm embrace. It was only a moment but to them it felt like a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this story. This is my first complete fic.


End file.
